


Another short story chapter 506

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 506, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 506

In Fairy Tail's guild, Larcade approached to Zeref and Eileen.

 

\- This is dangerous - said Larcade.

\- Are you scared, Larcade? - asked Eileen.

\- No. I’m saying it for the emperor.

\- Larcade… - said Zeref, scared -. I can’t feel Zeref’s soul…

\- What are you saying, Your Majesty? - asked Eileen, surprised.

 

But Larcade knew very well of what Zeref was talking about.

 

In the battlefield, Zeref's soul was walking in Makarov’s direction. When he reached the body/statue, he made a reverence.

 

\- Thanks for protecting Mavis all this time - said Zeref to Makarov -. But now, it's my turn. Even the darkest thing in this world won’t touch her. I promise it as the dark wizard Zeref, and as the fairy prince of time.

 

In that moment, Zeref looked at a clock that was in his arm.

 

\- My magic is over. They noticed I’m not in my body.


End file.
